And I'm Here Because?
by Alexex
Summary: If Courtney had to listen to another one of Owen's food related endeavors, she swore she'd tear each and every strand of her chestnut brown hair out of her skull. -Scottney


Why the hell had she agreed to show up to this dumb reunion anyway? She hated each and every one of these people with a burning passion, especially he who shall not be named and his Gothic girlfriend. Her obsidian eyes flickered over all of the aged faces- adulthood looked different on every single one of them. She would have been amazed if she wasn't thinking of numerous ways to kill herself in order to avoid the dull and painful small talk she was forced to make.

If Courtney had to listen to another one of Owen's food related endeavors, she swore she'd tear each and every strand of her chestnut brown hair out of her skull.

Life had been rather steady for the ex-CIT. Once the tabloids and paparazzi had forgotten about her, her fifteen minutes of fame ending in a distasteful fizzle, the brunette continued her life as if things were normal. But things weren't normal anymore- far from it, actually. She'd managed to get into a rather impressive university, graduating with honours, and off to law school she went, exactly how she said she would on numerous occasions on that damned reality show.

Unfortunately, it hadn't done anything for her political campaign. Courtney had attempted to intern on numerous occasions for Liberal parties, but everyone knew her. Or at least fragments of her story, and the downward spiral of emotions she had suffered, beginning with season one and crashing and burning by the end of season three. 'She wasn't ready,' they said, or 'She wasn't professional enough'. All because of that stupid. Fucking. Show.

So when she received that invitation in the mail, needless to say she was less than impressed to receive it. And even less so when the words 'mandatory attendance' were scrawled across the bottom in teasing pen strokes, written by none other than Chris McLean. Despite the urge to ignore it all together, the 'my invitation got lost in the mail' excuse burning on her tongue, Courtney just couldn't do it. She had an annoying respect for authority and perfect attendance, and she hated herself immensely for it. Especially now that she was here, swishing around drops of cheap wine in a smudged wine glass. Then again, she expected as much from the Total Drama staff. They were never big on cleanliness to begin with.

Slipping away to the bar for a refill because 'why not', Courtney quirked an eyebrow expectantly, complaints wanting to slip past her chewed up lips. It was a habit she wanted to break, but just couldn't. It was part of living a life filled to the brim with stress.

"Good job, Courtney," she muttered under her breath, sarcasm laced through every word. "This was a _great _use of your time, that _definitely _couldn't have better applied to your studies. Flawless." With a huff, she downed the last of her glass in a poised gulp, ditching it on the counter. She sat at the stool feeling very much like a wallflower, and even after all these years, the pole was still wedged tightly up her behind, preventing her from ditching her pride and scowls for smiles and fun. Courtney didn't _do _fun, and the whole Duncan fiasco pretty much proved that. As if the memory wasn't bad enough, it would forever be documented on blogs and websites and on reruns on television for the world to see. Did you know that they'd started airing the show in Japan, now? Apparently, they even have action figures. Courtney knew.

She did her research.

With another glance to the mingling crowd, Courtney scanned each and every face with apparent distaste. Sierra still couldn't take a hint, poor Cody… The brunette almost felt enough pity to go rescue the man, but the benefits of acting selflessly on his behalf weren't enough of a reward for her to put in the effort to actually _get up _from her perfectly comfortable seat on the barstool. There wasn't enough in it for her, and the years of decorating herself with titles and medals of valor clearly demonstrated that without reward, Courtney did not act. That was probably why she was considered a villain, because she was ruthless while lusting for the million dollars.

The clan of misfits that were the season four cast seemed even more out of place than they normally did. They were younger and less mature, and still had _hope _left in their eyes. With a slightly sadistic smirk, Courtney couldn't help but admit that she was _waiting _for the inevitable snap of the shreds they called their sanity. She had to give props to some of them- her fellow antagonists –for actually _playing _the game, and remembered seeing a similar amount of determination and cleverness from a certain boy. That redheaded freckled kid from the farm.

And now that certain boy was standing next to her.

Scott had aged pretty okay, the freckles that dotted his pallid skin still covering him from head to toe. He'd gotten into the routine of actually washing his hair after finally moving to the city, but his bright blue eyes were still narrowed and beady. He too was scowling, and ordered a glass of scotch, sipping it fiercely. He loved the burning feeling it gave on the way down, and the heat it brought to his stomach. It reminded him of the days eating gruel paste on the farm, and having to get used to the feeling of splinters in it because Ma was too lazy to finish the sanding on their wooden bowls. He sat down beside her and Courtney's nose was instantly offended by the intense amount of cologne he was wearing. It wasn't pleasant, and it wasn't edgy. In fact, it pissed her off and she'd already mentally formed a list of things about the boy that she didn't like close up. It was like admiring the beauty of a reptile. Intense and interesting from far away, but close up they were disgusting and smelly and _animals._

He could already tell by the way her onyx eyes were fixated on him like he was invading her personal space that this was a bad idea, but a smug smirk came to his thin lips anyways. Scott sized her up as well, and remembered all of the fussiness and complaints from her time. Even if they'd wrung the drama out of the prime cast, Courtney was still the princess, only Heather surpassing her as Queen. But the raven-haired vixen was not worth it by a long shot. She terrified him more than Jo did back then. Perhaps even more than that stupid shark. But, just as he opened his mouth to talk to Courtney-

"_Don't talk to me._"

His mouth snapped shut and he scowled, stunned for a moment. Now, Scott wasn't exactly a lady-charmer (quite the opposite, actually) and he glared at her, letting out a scoff. "What leads you to believe that I was even going to say anything to your whiny ass anyway?" He retorted. The nasally tone he'd had in adolescence had cleared up as his voice dropped in pitch a bit. Courtney's eyes narrowed further and she huffed, turning up her nose proudly. Why was she even wasting her time on him anyway? He was nothing but a gross, greasy, uncultured Neanderthal.

A few more moments of silence passed before Scott took another sip of his drink, pursing his lips as it went down. Courtney smelt like Prada and he had to force himself to ignore how pleasant it was.

"Geez, what flew up your butt?" He tried to initiate something- anything. He was bored, and she was there.

_Silence_.

"Psh, _not _Duncan, right?"

"Don't…" came her quiet reply. Courtney had faltered, and Scott had done what he did best. Make people uncomfortable as a form of manipulation, but something about the dejection in her normally powerful voice made him back off, at least a little bit. Scott may have been cold, but he wasn't _that _cold. Even if the wound had healed, the memory of it still brought pain.

"You know… you really shouldn't worry about it anymore, okay?" The ginger grunted, unable to really believe that he was attempting at comforting her at all. "Him and the crypt-keeper broke up a long time ago, and they've moved on. Why can't you?"

"That's just not how I work," the brunette scoffed. Courtney reached for another glass of wine and clutched the thing between her fingers tightly. "It pisses me off that after suffering through all of that humiliation, not only did I _not _get a proper apology from either of them, but I was also played out to be the villain! Don't you know how _embarrassing _that is?"

"What's so bad about being a villain? Villains are hot."

Courtney's eyebrows knit together when he said that, and she chewed at her bottom lip. Looking up, she blushed a bit when she saw him smirking at her and she quickly shook her head. "Oh, no. _No_ way. Nice try, but I am _not _going through this again. Besides, I don't date gingers." Courtney harrumphed.

It was Scott's turn to be taken aback and his blush was more apparent on his white, pale skin. Narrowing his eyes to deter from the fact that the pinkness seemed to be stained onto his cheeks, Scott huffed. "Don't flatter yourself, lady. I don't date politicians either. It has something to do with the fact that their sliminess makes me gassy." He retorted.

Scott drained his scotch. Courtney finished her fourth glass of wine.

Ideally, in no way in they would date each other.

But that didn't rule out sloppy drunken kisses and aggressive tumbles in the bedsheets of a cheap motel. There was something nostalgic about the endeavor, Courtney mused. It reminded her of her careless teen years and all of the drama that came with it.

But now that she was an adult, she felt free- free to have fun on her own terms. And she'd never admit it, but in the brevity of their one night stand, Courtney had felt less tense.

And Scott got to bang a hot chick, so he couldn't really complain. For once.

* * *

*casually posts one shot and arises from the dead*

Sooooooooo I started watching the new season and I am actually really enjoying it and Scottney as a pairing. Believe it or not, I actually started writing this when season 4 aired and never really grew motivated to finish it let alone POST it until y'know, HEY- Scottney became practically CANON… Sooo yeah. Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll have some more material in the future, and maybe not.

But for now, please review. It would be much appreciated.

~Alexex


End file.
